POKEMON SPA DAYS
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Sharon and her pokemon rest at the All The Way spa and There loves are showin there will be Pokemon on Human don't like it don't read it and there will be rape in some flash backs on and yes I am sick. I fixed my chapter problom it makes a lot more sents
1. The base is ready for love

I do not own Pokemon just Sharon

Chapter . Sharon pokemon brake plans

It was a vary sunny day as Sharon Dust was walking in Spa City. It's been a long two days for her and her pokemon, for she had just got her first bag in the Cross Regina which the first gym was in Posing Town. It took Sharon all three pokemon used to win against Sue and won the Poison badge.

But Sharon mind was on pokemon for they had given her all she asked for , and they deserve a brake. When she saw a sign that got her interest, " Come and stay at the All The Way Spa, for both human and pokemon are aloud to us are healing hot spring". " That sounds great we all deserve a brake and the hot springs sound wonderful. " Sharon said to herself and made her way to the All The Way Spa in the middle of town.

As Sharon walked up to the spa and hotel, she saw a sign on the door, " Let out all your pokemon you wont to us the spa. Thank you. " so she did as the sign said and let out all of her pokemon out of there balls, Jolt a Raichu, Red a Pidgeot, Bunny a Buneary, Draco a Dragonite, and Mason a Grovyle, which had band ads rapped a round his right forearm.

Sharon walked up to the center, " My I help you miss. " the woman at the center asked with a smile on her face.

" Yes, do you have any rooms left? " Sharon said returning the smile.

The center lady tipped on the computer a letter and said, " Yes, we have three rooms left and you only aloud to have two humans, pokemon, or both to a room. So, take some time to think and tell me." the lady with the same smile on it. Sharon tuned around to look at her pokemon, trying to see you to pare up. Her pokemon were doing as they always do, Jolt red and Draco were talking, as Bunny watch them from on Mason's right shoulder.

" Ok, Mason and Bunny are a pare, so, how about Jolt and Red, and Draco is with me. " Sharon said and tuned back to the center.

" I well take all three rooms for three days. ", She said as she handed her a credit card to the lady. The lady took it, scanned it, and gave it back, " Pleas sign here. " the lady said handing a piece of paper to Sharon, which signed it. " Thank you and here are your keys miss. Each key unlocks your room and your own locker room. " the lady said and Sharon walked over her pokemon. " Hay you guys, we well have some time to rest hear for a few, " she said as she gave Jolt and Mason a key to them, " Jolt, you and Red will be a pare, Mason, you and bunny, and Draco your with me. these key are to your rooms and to a locker room just the two of you, ok. " and with that the three pares went to there locker rooms.

" Man, we need a brake from training and battles. " Bunny said as she sat on a bench in the room.

" Yeah, and the hot spring sound great to my arm." mason added as he began to unwrap is arm which his arm was a shaded of black with purple spots.

" So, Bunny do you wont to take a showier first or can I." Mason asked winced a litter as finished unwrapping his band-aid. But before she could answered, she saw Draco motioning for her to come. " What are you looking at, Bunny." Mason not seeing what she saw,

" Oh, nothing I'll take one second." she said with soft tone as she always did. She waited until Mason in the shower room, and she made way the locker room door and went out to talk to Draco.

" So, what's up Draco. " Bunny said in her norm or tone.

" I just wont to ask you if you notice how Mason acts a round you, " he asked as Bunny thought about it,

" No not really, no. Why. " she asked him,

" Oh, no reason just asking. " he said with a smile on his face and walked away, but Bunny was still thinking of his questions,

" I think he does act weird around me, " she thought of the times Mason blushes when lay next to him, or the day she was sick and Mason went to the fall hills to get her some heal berries

" But why...dos he like me that way," she blushed a the thought, ' I guess this only one way to find out. " she said as a sly smile came to her face.

Mason liked feel of hot water on his arm, " That feels better, " as he was bathing he heard a voice from behind,

" Can I join you, Big Boy," he turned to see Bunny with towel a round most of her body,

" Um...Yeah sure. " Mason said as Bunny walked by him and took the towel off and turned the shower on. All Mason can do is stare at her as she put shampoo on her head.

" Can you help get higher to wash my hair, Big Boy. " Bunny asked not looking back at him.

" Oh um, sure ok." he said as he walked to her and grabbed her under her arm and picked her up, and just went brighter of what he saw.

" Ok, my done, you can put me down," He did and then ran out the locker room.

Mason stood there sweat ran down his face, ( I got a look at her ... pussy. Her sweet, sweet pussy,) he said in his mind, ( Can I Should I. NOOO. We are friends and just friends.) Mason wiped away a tear . " I love her but why would she love a lizard like." So, he just walk to the hot spring door, without seeing that some one was watching.

" So, he does love and it's time to show him my really feelings. " Bunny said with a lustful tone and walked slowly to the door.

to be continue

I promis sex in the next chapter and the night will be coming up


	2. Love and peaking in the hot springs

Mason sat in the hot spring in deep though, ( Why can't I stop thinking of her pussy.) Mason then yelled a the top of his lungs. " What is happening to me!" he panted to check his breath. " Ever senses that night, I can't stop my body when I'm around her. " at this Mason though that Bunny was sooo sexy. " NOOO, it can't be that or could. WHY CAN'T I TELL HER."

All of a sudden Mason felt a searing pain in his, " Oooch, " in his train of thought, Mason punched a rock with his right arm. " Damned, I would not have done that three weeks ago. " he put his arm in the water and the pain was gone in seconds. " I need to relax, nurse Joys orders " so, he just laid his head back on the smooth rock and closed his eye.

" What the, " Mason yelled as he looked down to see Bunny rubbing her head on his chest.

" Bunny, why are you doing that for. " he asking blushing by her tough, " I was just saying thanks for every thing you did for me, from saving me that night to taking the Poison Bite in the gym battle, " she said with her sweet smile that he only saw, " Wow, your scales are so smooth and it feels good on my fur. " she said with a kind tone

" Thanks, your fur feels good to on my sca.." he was cut short when they both felt a ripple in the water and there was his eight inch dick sticking out.

" OH MY GOD. Bunny my so sorry, " he said now bright red, but before he could get out he heard her giggling, " Hay, what is so funny. " he demanded to know. Bunny goes stopped and got closer to him.

" Ooh, Bunny you are so good at, but..." Mason was cut off by his own moans. He could not believe what she was doing. " OOOHHHH, BUNNY MY CAN'T TAKE IT. " he yelled as he shoot his load in her mouth. It took six gulps to swallow it all. " You tasted great, Masy. " Bunny said as she laid on his chest.

" Wh what was that for, " Mason said as he panted.

" Oh, just making you feel better. Did it work. " she asked with the same sweet tone she always had.

Mason looked at her with lust in his eyes for the first time at her, " Yes, it did, Bunny. Now its your turn. " he said with a sly smile and he picked her up and laid her on the smooth. First, he began to kissing her lips and moved his way down her body, when he fond her breasts he took hold of pea size nip and began to suckle it like a youngling and to his surprise a warm, sweet liquid came out. " Bunny your milking. Why. " he asked thinking of the night and hoping not to hear the answer he was waiting for.

" When my species have feelings of love to someone, we start to milk pregnant or not. " she explained with a smile., " what's wrong, is it the taste. " she asked him with sad tone.

" No, I just didn't know. It tastes great. " Mason answered, as he took the nipple back in his mouth and began to drink as much milk as possible. He was soon full of her milk, so, he continued his way down her body.

Next, he fond her belly button hidden by her fur. So, he licked it so a pool of saliva in it. " He he, that tickles " she as Mason lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

" If you like that then you're going love this. " he said with a look of pure lust in his eyes. Then, he leaned his head to his true prize, her sweet, sweet pussy of his love. By using his four tongue and with one long lick, he licked her clit. Bunny arced her back in pleasure as he continued to lick her pussy with his rough tongue,

" MASON, I'M CUMMING! " she yelled as she unleash her juices all over Mason's face and in his mouth, which he swallowed and licked it all up. Then, he stuck his tongue in her pussy so he could get every last drop.

Then. he fond some thing that made him pull his tough out, " Your a virgin, but I thought you lost it that night. " the though of that night made him sick.

" Nope, you had impeccable timing. " she said knowing what he wanted. He then lowered himself and entered her half way in, but the hymen stopped him in his tracks.

" Do you want me to continue on, because you know it will hurt at first, right. " he said with a concerned tone.

" I know, I wont you to take my virginity, Masy. " she said in a lustful tone while licking her lips. And with one quick thrust he broke her hymen. Bunny cry out in pain but was silenced by a Mason with a passionate kiss as there tongues began to wrestling in her mouth as he thrust in and out of her.

MEAN WHILE

Jolt and Red were bored out of there minds. " Man, their is nothing to do inhere, " said Jolt with a yawn. " and to top it all I'm stuck with a stick in the mod. 'CRACK' Red hit Jolt over the head with he wing.

" Shut up, jackass. " she ordered him.

" You can't take a jo... " he cut himself off. " hay, do you here that. " Red heard a slight sound that came from the other side of wall.

" Wont to check it out. " Red said with a smile on her face, as she shock her wings dry.

" Oh yaw, lets go " he said as he hopped on to her and they took off over the wall. The sight of what they saw, made there jaws drop, just below them was M.

" OMG, I can't believe my eyes. " Red said still in shock at the sight down below.

" I know. I mean, I've been trying to get her for six months and he gets her weeks. That's bull. " jolt wind as he looked on.

" You moron, you can't even see I like yo.." She stopped in her tracks.

" What was that Red, " Jolt asked in shock at Reds words.

" Oh nothing, lets tell Draco about this. " she said trying to change the subject to anything.

" O. k. " Jolt said still in shock. So, there flew to the to the opiset wall to Mason and Bunny's area. Where Draco and Sharon were enjoying the spring. " Draco. Draco ." Red whispered, which with his good hearing he herd her with Sharon noticing.

" What are you guys doing, you should be resting. " he asked with a made look on his face.

" We're watching Mason and Bunny fucking and... " Jolt was cut off as a hyper beam at a low lever so not to hurt them, but they were hit. Which made them crash behind a rock. Sharon jumped when she herd the crash.

" What the, that came from Masons and Bunny's area. I better check on them. " she said as she got up in leper bikini get out. Draco try ed to stop her, but she just ignored him. " Don't worry, Draco, I'll be right back. " she told him as she made her way to the door that sepraded their area to Mason and Bunny's. Opening she walked in and saw the two making love, and a huge came to her face in seconds.

" It's about time those two get together and in here. Igeuss the name is true. " she said and was about to leave when she herd a mourns not coming from Mason or Bunny. She turned and saw Red and Jolt out of sight of at first, she was shock at first but became furies at them. She grabbed Jolt by his coiler and Red by her hair, and drug them threw the door and shut it. While Mason and Bunny were odleves to the others.

" Ma...Mason stop. " bunny said and he stopped in mid-thrust.

" Do you wont me to pull out. " Mason asked aconceren tone.

" No, but my species fuck hard. I wont you to make me cry in pleasure and more, pleas. " Bunny asked in a begging tone.

" Ok, then I well. " Mason said as he them both and began thrust with all his might into Bunny making her cry for more.

" " Harder. Faster. Harder. Faster. " Bunnycried as he did as he was told and fucked her even harder and faster then before. They were both cry and pleasure as there both felt there orgasm were coming. They both cryed out each others names as they cummed at the same time. Bunny's was so big that she past out when it was over.

( I have to get her to the room.) was the only thing on Masons mind. So, he pulled out of her and as he did both there juices purred on to his lap and the rock floor. He made his way to there locker room, got the key, and went to the hall to the main room.

He made sure the cost was clear so no one would see them, as juices still pure out of her. He made his way to the stair case, using his powerful legs he jumped two storey, fund there room number 125, and with the key he got them in. He walked vary weakly the king size bed in the middle of the room, pulled the blanked's away, and put Bunny down, while juices still purred out of her. H walked the other side, laid down, pulled the cover over them , and he looked at sweet Bunnylaying next to him. " I love you Horny Bunny " he said as he kissed her on the lips and went to sleep with there juices still on him.

to be continu


	3. Cell Mates Have Fun

CHAPTER THREE' The cell mates have fun

this is not yaio Jolt m and Red f. OK. And Red stans for Red Beron, but I call her Red for short

Bunny awoke lite headed and wonedered what happen the day before. until put her paw under the blanket, were it was sticky. "What the heck, she said as she took a smell of the weid goo, " I can't remember what it is, " Bunnys mind was jumberled, until she licked her paw and her eyes wide with shock. " It's CUM but how. " her questins were answered when she Mason.

" So, I gess it wasn't a dream after all " she said as she snegel up to the big grovyle and fond a large lup under the covers, " well what do we have here" said Bunny as she went under the blanket and say her prize. Mason's 8 inch dick then she hered Mason say something.

" Ooh, Bunny, I love you and I love you blowing me. " Mason said in his sleep and was happy.

" So' he's dreaming about me" Bunny said as she licked lips thorste for him, " so, lets make his dream cum true " she said as she took his member in her mouth. Bunny wonted to see how much of it she could fit in her mouth, she first took in half of it which filled her whole mouth, then she took more in. Sinse she had no gagreflex, she took the in tire dick in hermouth half being down her thowt. She began to suck at a rapped speed, wtach made Mason moin very loudand. Cummed down her throwt, she had to swallow fast.

The covers were pulled off, and Mason was looking at his little lovers eyes, "well, good morning to you too, Bunny." He said as he picked her up, and gave her a big hug. Then he got an idea and said, "hey Bunny, do what try something new."

"Sure,"the rabbit pokemon said with wonder in her eyes.

"Okay, just lay back and enjoy," he said as he put her down and she did as she was told. His lizered-hood was hard now, and entered her pussy.

"Oh, Masy, this is not new," Bunny said as she realy wanted something diffrent.

"Don't worry, just get it more slick," he said as he pulled out, and easyly slided it in her ass, "wow, that was easyer then I thought."

"That night they made me strech," she said as she tried to stopped to think of it.

"I'm sorry," Mason said as he began to move in and out of her faster then last night, knewing she liked it ruff.

"It's okay, your big any way," she said as the plesure builed up and she felt something slide in her pussy. She looked up, and saw Mason fingering her. Soon it was to much, and Bunny cummed all over Mason's hand. Then her wall titaned arund his dick, and he let another load in her. After their ogasm, they heared they room's door opening. Both bunny and Mason looked at you had walked in on them, and the saw their master, Sherin.

"Finely you two admet your feelings,' she paursed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out their key, "but next time bring your key in, too." She smiled at the two lovers and toss the key and Mason cought it. Before she left she said, "you two get cleaned up and meet me and Draco for brechfist." She left, but not before putting a peace of paper on the door.

When she shut the door Bunny and Mason syde, and the silences was killer, until Mason said, "Do you want to shower alone or together."

"What do you think," Buuny said and after Mason pulled out she kissed him on the lips with pure passion. The two of them and headed to the bathroom.

After they washed off their last mess, Mason and Bunny were ready to go but Mason remembered something, jumped opver the bed, and got in the bag that Sherin had given to him. Inside, was ontment and gall bandads. He wenced as he put the cream on his arm, and then tietly rapped it arunds his arm.

Bunny watched her love in pain and had ask as she hopped on the bed, "How long do tou have to keep it rapping it."

"The noures Jorry at the last pokemon center said it would be about a week until I can use my Leafblade," he said as he put remaining bandads and otment bacx in the bag.

"To bad, that was my favrorite one of your attacks," Bunny said a little sad.

Mason got a sly smile on his face and said, "don't you mean, second."

Bunny thought for a minute and asked, "what's the first."

Mason just smiled and said, "my Tuogh Attack." After saying that, he licked his lips showing off how long it was.

"You are such a flirt," Bunny said as she jumped off the bed, walked to the door, grabbed the peace of paper, and said, "come on, let go eat breakfist. And then you can eat me."

"Sounds good to me," he said as he got their key, picked her up, and walked out the door. As they walked down the hall, Mason got a great idea, "hey Bunny, do you what to go down stairs my way."

Bunny was cureuse of what Mason's way down was, and said, "Sure, while not."

"Okay," Mason said as he began to run to the stair case, and when he got there, he stepped on the hand rall, and jumpped off. As he was in the air, it was like time stood still.

He landed and Bunny was in shock, "WHY, did you do that."

Mason had a smirk on his face that Bunny never saw and said, "you said you wanted to go down My way, and that was My way."

As he walked to the restewant, Bunny was having trouble reading the note, "Hey Macy, can you read this note."

Mason took the note and said, "It says to had this to the waiter and he will see you guys are part of the Sherin Party."

Bunny looked puzzleing at the him she loved and just had to ask, "yuo

can reed human."

"Yeah, it just comes to me and I can read it." Mason said as they finaly made it to the restewant.

The waiter had a friendly smile on his face,and said, "can I help you two." Mason just handed him the note, the waiter read read the note and said, "I see, follow me." Mason followed him, **A/N just in case you got lost, Bunny has been on his shoulder ever sents they left their room.**

Soon, the two of them saw Draco and Sherin sitting at a table, and when Sherin saw them sit down she told the waiter, "Please bring the meals I preodred for them."

The Waiter just nodded and walked to the kitchen, and Mason and Bunny sat at the table in sepret chairs. There was an aerry silence, unyil Draco said, "so, you two had some fun yesterday." Both Bunny and Mason said nothing and just looked at each other blushing. The waiter came back with two fell plate, one with fuorts and veggy's Bunny's and with cooked meat on it. Mason's **A/N To me, Grownvile is a lizerd and meat eater. **

Sheron finished her food and got while saying, " Okay, the foods been paid for, and I'll see you in the hot spring Draco," and with that she left the table.

The three sat there and continued to in silince, untli said, "Hey, Draco were is Red and Jolt."

Draco choked a little on his, but was able to keep it down and said "Red and Jolt are grounded to their room today."

Bunny was confused, but Mason had an idea and said, "What happen?"

Draco just looked at them and an idea of what Mason might do, but knew they needed to know and said, "Sheron heared a nose and went to see what it was, and she fond you guys," he said it as he saw both Bunny and Mason turn red, and stare agian, "And fond Jolt and Red peeking on you guys, and she was FURYS."

After he was done, Draco was shocked at Mason for laughing. Bunny wa so mad at him and she showed it when she said, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. Jolt and Red wtached us making love, and to top it off, Jolt had a crush on me and now."

Mason just looked her, and when she said "Jolt has a crush on me and now," he cut her off by saying, "And now Red has her chance to get him."

Bunny jaw was on the ground and it took her a few minutes, and she finely said, " Red LIKES Jolt, SENCE WHEN."

Mason just smiled as he said, "One night a few days ago I was staid up, Red came to me ,we talked, and she told me she likes Jolt."

Draco just sat there and wtach them talking, so he just said, "Ok, I'm done and I'll see you guys later," and got up and walked away.

Bunny and Mason finished their breakfist and asked, "So, what do you what to do Mason?"

Mason got a sly smile as he said, "Lets go back up stairs, and I will eat you," Bunny smiled to and they went up stair to have some fun.

**A/N Sorry about Mason and Bunny taking half of this chapter, but they are my mian couple, but they will get their own chapter later.**

MEAN WHILE in Jolt and Red's room

"What does he have that I don't," Jolt ranted for the one hunred time in a row.

Red, who had lost intrest in Jolt's whining about Bunny, was looking out the window into the open sky. Looking into it made her remembered her life as a wild pokemon, and what happened shottly after she was cot by Sheron, and how she had got a crush and more respect for Jolt. It hurt her just thinking of that damn Mochop.

**Flash Back**

"Red, you just can't attack any pokemon you want and then fly away like that," Jolt as a picuchu said out of breath from trying to keep up with pigyot that had just got cot by Sharon earler that day.

"Lets get this stairt, no one, you or that Sharon girl, tell me what to do," and with that said, she few it away back in the air.

Jolt just watched her fly away, and got the idea to let her co off, but then heared a humans voice from a nother side of a bush, "That little bitch attacked my mochoke, but I'll make her pay," and with that he began run after her.

Jolt needed to get help, but Red was going to be in truble. Jolt stood there thinking of what to do, the smart thing, or the right thing. His mind was a battle feild, and then he knew what to do.

Meanwhile, Red sat in a tree on a low branch thinking of her new life, _Sharen, se cot me for no reason, and that damn Jolt. What gives him the right to _her train of thought was brocken with a russle in a big bush. Red just yelled, "JOLT, IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. I WILL KILL YOU, she was shock when a human came out.

The looked up at her and said, "Well, you are good at attack pokemon, lets see how good you are at mating." Red could not beleaved what she just heared, did this human what her. Just then she was tackeed from behind by the muchop she attacked earilyer. As soon as she hit the ground the man ran to them, pulled out a sirenge, and stuck it in her neck. The green liquid floed into her blood stream, the man and his pokemon took a few steps back.

REd tryed to stand, but her legs were unstable and she fell on her butt. She maniged to look up and asked, "What the hell did you do to me."

The man looked at her knowing what she was thinking and said "A little thing I invened that makes pokemon unable to deffin themselfs," the then looked at his muchop and with an evil smile on his as he said, "Have fun."

The muchop grined evilly as he made his way towards Red. Red was now helpless as she said, "Leave me alone," but he just chuckled and just cept on coming. Red was now full of fear as he got closer, his dick grow to it,s full lanth, 5 inchs. As he got to her, fowed himself to betweenher legs. Red cryed out, "No, please," but it fell on deph ears as muchop just smiled and ram into her.

The force ripped though her hyman, making her bleed a little. He rammed into her with full force and the pain was unbareber. The muchop was enjoying himself, when he wasgrabed around the neckby Jolt. Jolt hanged there and yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET OUT OF HER," but Jolt's effered was useless. As the man, you was just waiting for his pokemon, grabed Jolt by te nip of his neck and tosted him head first into a tree truck.

Throw all the pai Red was able to look at were Jolt landed and yelled, "JOLT."

The man looked nerves and said, "Finsh up, the girl might be near." His mochop becane spee up, make it even worst for Red, and just before he was about cum. 'BAM.' He went flying into a tree truck six feet away, and cum was sprade all over the man was in shock as he turned, he saw a richu standing in font of tree he thosed the pikuchu. The richu looked at the muchop he thounder punched and saw that the man ran to the pokemon. Jolt walked to the two sickos, he grabed the man by his caller and sparks flow out of his cheecks. The man begged, "Please, show marcy." Jolt loked back at Red, weak, helpless, and totaly tooking at vantidge of. He then looks at the man, and shacks his head no.

Meanwhile in the air, Sharen and Bunny were on Draco's back looking for the two missing pokemon. Bunny could not see them, olt just took off after Red's attack. Bunny said, " er could they be."

Just then Sharen Yelled, "Hey look," both Bunny and Draco looked and saw a giant lightning bolt from a part of the forest. There was no talking as Draco took off to the area, and as they landed, they saw a richu helping a pigyot up and a man a nd pokemon knocked out. As she got off of Draco, she ran to the pigyot, but stopped when she saw the richu. She looked at the richu and knowtesed the ggreen-brown eyes, "Jolt," she asked and the richu nodded. She smiled, the went to her knees and asked Red, "Can you move." Red weak, was able to nod no. Sharen picked up her pigyot and said, "We better get you to a pokemon center." At the center, Nurse Joy put Red under servalnes until she could move, an dJolt you had a serece concushen by hitting a tree. The man and muchop were arested for altible rapes.

In the room, Red looked at Jolt all the time, and one day sh asked, "Jolt, why did you help me."

Jolt looked at hr and said, "Because, Red you are now part of my family, and will do anything to help you." And from then on, Re liked Jolt and Jolt was a richu.

**END FLASH BACK**

Red looked from the window to see Jolt lay on his back. She smiled as gt up, and quickly moved to the bed. When there, she laid her head on hisyellow belly ad put her right wing over him.

The feeling on fethers, and Jolt look down his body and sees, Red! Jolt blushed and asked,"Red, what are you doing."

Red looked up with her sky blue eyes and said, "I never thanked you for what have done," as she said that, she moved her wing to Jolts lower body. She played around the shaft until his dick poped out, allsix inchs. ed liked her beak, as she lowed her mouth on his member. She swiled her tough all around Jolt's member, and leasened to his moans until he yelled and came. Jolt's seed spiledout of her mouth, then she used her tough to clean the area and when she finished, she layed her head on his stomach again.

Jolt got his breath and looked down at Red andsaid, "It's my turn," and with that he flipped them over and waseted no time to go for the prize. He lowed his mouth to Red's pussy and began to eat it. He liked her as his right paw moved up and fond a small breast. With both having her pussy liked and boob fondled, Red hit her climax, hard. She came all over olts face and he liked it all up. After that, Jolt asked, "What to go all the way."

Red looked at him and said, "Yes."And with that, Jolt lined himself with Red and went in. He went in and out slow at first, and then picked up the pase. Jolt and Red were on cloud nine and they whated this to never end. But all good things come to an end. They hit their climax at the same time, yelling each others name jolt cam in Red and Red cam on Jolt. After a few minutes of rest, Red said, "Jlt, I know you like Bunny, but will you setle with me."

Jolt was now at a cross road, he chesed Bunny for so long and on the other, ed has given him her, heart, soul, and body. Jolt knew thw asnwer and said, "No," Red was heart brocken,until Jolt finshed, "your a prize, and I think I loved more then Bunny."

Red was so happy she could have jumped for joy, but she was to tiered to move. So, Jolt went to sleep with his lover wap around him, and Red went to sleep with her lover still in her.

**A/N Sorry about the long wait. I got cot up in school and other story, but I will finsh thisfic this year. And what do you think of my first Flashback. I have two more in mind, and the next chapter will have orel humen and pokemon sex.**


	4. The Past Makes the Future

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated soon. I got stuck in some other fic ideos, and haven some surgery done can set you back. But I'm good and am ready to write some POKEMON SPA DAYS. This is going to be the first part I ever write about pokemon/human. So, if you could some ideos for later, I would so like that.**

Chapter four, The Past makes the future.

Draco was tossing and turning in the bed he was sharing with his master Sharon. He was dreaming of the day, he met Sharon and was saved from him.

FLASHBACK.

*whishh* Was the sound whip made as it hit the young Dragonite, who's arms were chained up above his haed. "Cry, Bitch!" The man yeld as he whipped the helpless pokemon again.

"H..Help me," the Dragonite cryed out, but it was just a whimper sound. The man walked comely in front of the pokemon, took the handle of his whip, and slammed it across the Dragonite's mouth.

As the blood ran down the pokemons mouth, the man placed a hand on the oppsit check and said, "Your will is great, three days of this and my other play toys were dead." the man ran his hand down the Dragonite's body. Then the man walked back behind his victom and said, "But you well be backen!" But hus before he hit the pokemon with the whip again, there was a door crash.

"Freeze!" the Dragonite heared a woman's voice yeld. Then there was a noyher voice that came shortly after.

"Oh My God." this voice was man atthe sound of it. The Dragonite lefted his head and saw the two people on top of the basement stairs. The woman was a basic Jenny, police outfit with her blue hair. The man was wearing a cowboy hat, trench cot, a black t-shirt, and black jeans, but his white hair stockout the most. Both holding out a gun pointed towards the man. The man just put the whip done, and Jenny cuffed him.

the guy you was with Jenny asked, "Were is the key to the shackells!" the guy grabed the man by the coller, chocking him.

"Zero, lay off." Jenny said grabing his arm.

"On the table, over there." the man points to a table on the left side of the basement. Zero let him go and walked towards the table, and then the said, "I don't get the big deal, it's just a pokemon." in A rage, Zero pulled out his pistil and fired.

"AHHH." the man yeld as the builed cut in his left arm.

"ZERO!" jenny yeld at him.

"He pushed me over the edge." Zero said as he contiued towards the table, grabed the key, and then ran to the Dragonite. He unlocked the pokemon and helped him lay down on the floor.

"Is he o.k." Jenny asked Zero you was examaning the Dragonite.

"He's been hurt pretty bad and if we want him to live, we need to get help."Zero said as he got up from the now resting Dragonite. he looked at Jenny and said, "There is no pokemon center close euigh for the treatment, but my house can help him." he finished

"Go." Jenny said.

Zero walked to the man and asked, "Were is the pokball?"

"Huh, I use a tracerlizer, not pokballs." the man said in a sick tone.

"Go." Zero said as he took out a camera, and took some pictures of the Dragonite. The he tossed it to Jenny, and got a pokball out. He tossed it to the resting Dragonite, and the ball caught him with no esistens. Then Zero ran up the stairs, got on his bike from out side, and road to his house.

The Dragoniteawaken in a tude of a green liqued. He was wondering what happen, and then thought of how he was beathing. He put a claw to his mouth and fond a air tude on it. All yhe pain he was in when he went to sleep. The Dragonite looked up and saw the man with white hair sitting at a computer. He put his claw to the class making a ting sound.

Zero turned around, seeing the Dragonite was awake. He got up from his chair, walked over to the tube, and said, " It's okay. He will never hirt you again," Then he went back to the computer, looked at what it was saying, and said, "Looks like you would be out of their in a week."

Then a door open, and a voice rang out, "Hey Bro, can I come down."

"Sure sis." Zero said. Foot steps began to rain down stairs, right in front of him stood a young girl with long black hair, a tube-top covering C-cup breasts, and a mini-skirt.

The girl looked at the tube with the Dragonite in it and said, "He's awake, thats good."

Zero put his arm on his sisters shoulder and said,"So, Sharon, do you need anything?"

"Oh yeah, I need you to sign this order form so I could start my journey next week." The girl said as she handed Zero the form. He took it from her, wrote his name on it. Then sodenly an alarm went off. "What's that."

Zero ran to the computer and said, "His heart rait is going up." Zero said as he pushed some bottens, and the alarm turned off.

"Is he going to be o.k." Sharon asked?

"He's fine, the healing liqued just needed ajusted." Zero said then he turned to his sister and said, "Mabye you sould take that note Prof. Lo."

"Okay," Sharon said then she ran up the stairs and out of the room.

When Zero knew his sister was gone, he turned to the Dragonite and asked, "You like my sister, don't you." The Dragonite nodded his head, and Zero said, "You've been hurt by a person, and yet you like one just weeks from being freed," Zero smiled at this, and then got an idea.

The next week had Sharon pack her backpack for the journey, Zero looking over the Dragonite night and day. The day finaley came for Sharon to start her journey, and her brother told her to come home so he could give her a goft. As Sharon was gone, Zero let the Dragonite out of the tube, and held out a pokball. He said, "You have two choses. One you can go free, and never see me or my sister again. Two, you could be my sister's second pokemon." The Dragonite knew what he wanted.

Sharon came running back with a big smile on her face. She hugged her brother and said, "Geuss what my first pokemon is?"

Zero thought hard and said, "I have no idea?"

Sharon took out a pokball, tossed it, and said, "Come out, Bunny." the bruoght white light showed a fiuger that changed into a Buneary.

Zero looked at the bunny pokemon, then looked at Sharon and said, "You named a Buneary, Bunny?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Shron said with an stiren tone.

"No." Zero said very quicky.

"What ever, were is my gift?" Sharon said with a smile on her face.

Zero took out a pokball, handed it to her, and said, "Here, open it and see." Shron took the ball, tossed it, and what came out was the Dragonite.

"What, he's mine!" Sharon said a happy as a lark.

"Yep, a asked him, and he chose you, " Zero said with a smile, and he ask, "What's his name?"

Sharon thought for a little while, and said, "His name is Draco."

Zero smiled and said, "O.k, so, you go ahead and start your journey."

"I'm off." Sharon said with a smile and called both her pokemon to there balls.

As she walked away, Zero whispered to him self, "Draco, I hope find love."

END FLASHBACK.

Draco awoken from his dream with sweat running down his body. He looked over the king size bed to his master. "She is so beautiful." as he thought of how his master looks, aa felt a funny feeling in his lower area, so he moved the covers and saw his member fully arected. "Oh, God. i think my master is sexy." He moved his claw down to his memmber, and he enjoyed the touch to it. He then looked at the covers, he moved his left claw over, and slowly pulled the covers off over her. There Draco saw Sharon wearing a see throw night gown. showing her C-cup breasts with pirky nipples. Draco began to stroke his memmber, he mouned low not wanting to wake up his master. Draco closed his eyes as the plesure was biulding in his body, he began to moun louder watch was a mistake.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Draco's eyes shot open, to see Sharon looking at him with a look of shock on her face. Draco tried to cover himself with his claws. Sharon looked at him in disguested, but she rememmebered that he was trouchered just before he was her's. "Let me look at it!" Sharon said in a stern voice. Draco blushed a deep shade of red as he moved his claw, and there it was. Sharon looked at Draco's 7in long, 2in wide dick, and she began to thing of how it would feel inside of her. She shock her head to get rid of the thought of Draco fucking her, but it was no use. Sharon knew she was not ready for to lose her cherry, but she did have a nothere idea. Draco turned his head away from in shame, but his head snapped back when he felt something touch his memmber. There he saw Sharon with her hand wrapped arouned his dick. Draco was in shock, and when he heared the words, "You like that don't you." He looked down to see Sharon looking up at him with a smile on her face. She began to stroke his dragon-hood, and hearing his mouns made her think of somethnig. She lowed her head to the throubing dick and began to lick the tip. Draco mouned louder, as she began to suck on the head. Draco was in hevan, as Sharon beagan to bob her head up and down. Sharon could only take 4inchs in her mouth, and was becoming wet between her legs. Draco could not take any longer, and he shot his whole load in Sharon's mouth. Sharon swalloed every last drop,then lefted her head from the dick and said, "Would you repaying the faver?" she rolled back to her side of her bed.

Deaco opened his eyes and looked at Sharon. He just nodded his head, and got off the bed. Sharon ajusted herslf to the center of the bed, and she pilled her panties past her ankles and tossed them aside. Then she removed her night gown, leaving her completely naked! She spered her legs apart giving Draco a full veiw of her pussy lips. "Just lick, Draco." Sharon said as she layed back. Draco lowed his head to the opening and began to lick her with a rough, long tongue. Sharon mouned as she fondle her breasts, and her mind began to run wild with all kind of thoughts. The plesure was flowing all over her body, and Draco parted the pussy lips and stock his tongue inside her. Sharon tried to hold back, but the plesure was biulding and she had no time. She arched her back as she climaxed, and her juices flowed out and al over Draco's face. Draco lick it all off, and then he layed back down next to Sharon with a smile on his face. "That..that was amazing." Sharon said as she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep as did draco.

The next morning, Draco waken by a knock at the door. "Hey Draco, could you answer the door?" Draco heared coming from the bathroom. _Hmm, she might be getting clean from last nights, fun, _Draco got up, still a little tied from the night before, and anwsered the door. Their in the doorway was Mason, Bunny, Jolt, and Red.

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco asked

"Sharon called use and asked us to come by in 15 minutes." Mason said as he walked in with Bunny on his shoulder,andstood by the wall. Bunny hoped off onto one of the chairs, we Jolt sat into the other chair, and Red sat pirced herself onto the table next to Jolt.

The bathroom door opened, and Sharon walked out drying her hair with a towel and noting else. "You guys got here just in time." Sharon said with asmile onher face. Jolt, Mason, and Draco blushed at the site of Sharon's perfict body. Draco loked at thedoor to the room, and tanked god it was closd. "Well, first. have to tell something about me." Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "I can understand pokspeeck."

Her five pokemon looked at her in silents, until Mason said, "So you could under stand use."

"Yes," Sharon said very proud of herself.

"How," Bunny asked confused.

"My brother touht me when I was a baby." Sharon said with a smile. She then said, "Tonight is our last night here, so I called up a resteront, and they let pokemon eat inside." Sharon lookd at all the face of joy and continued, "and I called a dress shop, and rented some dress for me, Bunny, and Red. Bunny and red's faces lit up a that. "So, come by at 4 this afternoon." Sharon said as Jolt, Red, Bunny, Mason left the room.

Outside, Bunny hopped back on Mason's shoulder andthen said, "Mason adn I are going back to our room." Mason turned and walk down the hall t their room.

"Were going to the hot spring." Red said as she and Jolt raced down the other hall.

To Be continued

**Well,Ithnk this is the worst chapter of this story. I never wrote human/pokemon sex before. I hope like it, but if you don't I understand. Well, you know Sharon's secret and I'm in the story, too. Next chapter is the night, and you would learn to why it's a big deal. **


End file.
